fallen
by bizarro4
Summary: final chapter up! alert: E.N.D. spoilers! this fic picks up right after E.N.D. and follows Chad in his life after KND.
1. descent

author's note: i started this fic long before there were any spoilers available for Operation: END (which is kind of necessary to have seen to understand this fic). which accounts for the inconsistencies in characterizations, etc. i'm going to have to call this fic strictly AU, as i'm sure the actual show will be nothing like this at all.  
i should also add the disclaimer that the characters from Codename: Kids Next Door do not belong to me, etc. but actually, this fic is barely quaifies as a KND fanfic, as the five main characters of the show won't make much of an appearance.  
it also may help to see some of my fanart, i can't seem to be able to post links here, so you'll have to visit my author page where i link to these images.

**Chapter 1: Descent**

Cree entered her dark bedroom in a bathrobe, toweling off her damp hair. "Ugh, I am never going to get the smell of garbage out of my hair. When I get my hands on that Abby..." she stopped short when she saw a shadowed figure sitting at her desk. "Hey kid, are you still here?"

He stirred. "I told you before," he began with a low voice, then progressed to a fierce shout, "I'm NOT A KID!"

"Right..." Cree answered, unmoved. "Well, whoever you are, you smell like old trash. You could at least wash up."

He was unresponsive.

Cree sighed. "C'mon, you're stinking up my room." She crossed over to him, and seizing the hem of his shirt, yanked it off him.

He didn't react--he barely seemed to notice.

Cree grinned. "You're kinda cute without your shirt on." She looked down at his arm, at the digits tattooed there--274. She headed out the door, pondering this. "I'm going to start a load of laundry. The bathroom's down the hall. You could use a good scrubbing." She exited.

Chad sat in the dark room, staring at his discarded armor illuminated by the light of the moon filtering through the blinds. The moon...the Moonbase.... He clenched his fists as the memories of the day's events buzzed in his brain. He had tried to kill everyone--all his friends. Should he feel remorseful? "I hate you," he muttered in a strangled voice, "I hate you..." He dug his nails into his tattoo. It was stupid of him, really, to think it would last. His nails tore through skin. The pain was real, and somehow comforting.

Cree returned. "I figured you'd still be--what are you doing?" she gasped, mid-sentence, as she saw the blood trailing down his arm. She rushed over to stop him. But the moment she reached out to touch him, he pulled away abruptly.

"Leave me alone." He stood, staggered past her and out the door.

The night air was cold. He walked, one foot in front of the other, in a daze, on the quiet street, past darkened houses. Each step was a force of will. He stumbled, falling, more pain. He chuckled bitterly, not bothering to pick himself up off the pavement. "Happy birthday to me...."

---

The next day he was at school, but did not know why. Why would he be there when everything that was important to him had been taken away? But that morning, like every morning, he got up, dressed, and left the house. Where else would he go? What else could he do? As always, he did what was expected of him.

Football practice was a waste of time. He was tackled and knocked over so many times that the coach sent him to the showers in disgust. The play rehearsal was just as bad. When Juliet said, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took," he just stared at her blankly, wondering what gave her the energy to stand there and emote.

At the end of the day, he gathered his books, papers, assignments, and prepared to go home. He moved slowly, without purpose.

"Hi Chad, happy birthday," said a voice behind him. "You're thirteen now, right? Congratulations!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but by the time he turned around, the owner of the voice was gone. He collected the rest of his belongings and slammed his locker shut. The empty hallway resounded the hollow metal bang.

He headed towards the exit, and suddenly _she_ was in front of him. When did she get here? He stopped short. His face flushed in anger at the mere sight of her.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Cree regarded him coolly and held out his shirt from the day before. He frowned at it. "Keep it. I don't want it anymore." He took long strides to the door.

"Oh, lucky me, I get to have your ratty old shirt," she sneered, keeping pace with him. "That's gratitude for you--I was the one who saved your ass from decommi--"

"Shut up! Go away!" He walked faster.

"Listen--274--"

He froze at the sound of the number that was once his name. "Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that."

"Okay, but listen to me. I know what you're going through."

He turned on her with hateful eyes.

"I was an operative just like you," she explained, holding her hands up placatingly. "Numbuh Eleven." There was a note of distaste in her voice as she said her former alias. "And like you, I turned thirteen when I was at the top of my game. I was scheduled for decommissioning, but I didn't go without a fight. And I'm still fighting, even now. Come with me, there's someone I think you should meet."

He gazed fixedly at her. He could not explain it, but he began to feel what he hadn't all day--a sense of purpose. "All right. Lead the way."

---

He stepped into the mansion, and a feeling more of darkness than of dread pressed in around him. He knew of this mansion all too well, had been taught to hate it, but now here he was. A traitor.

Cree led him to a door and opened it, motioning him inside. He entered. The room was dark, though it was still day outside. The only light was the red glow from the fireplace, yet the room felt cold and hopeless. The door closed behind him with an irrevocable boom, and he stopped short, trapped. He had made a terrible mistake.

"Chad. I've been expecting you."

His heart pounded in terror, but he was drawn irresistibly to the voice. Moth to a flame. Sinner to Satan. He continued, as if pulled forward, until he was standing before him. He had never gazed upon Pure Evil before, but he knew now without a doubt that he was looking at it now. Chad now understood why the room was so dark; light was driven from this being's body as heat from a freezer. The being's face was indiscernible, lost in the blackness. Yet his eyes smoldered and bored into Chad, reading his very thoughts.

"So you've decided to join our team?" The voice was low and menacing, disparaging.

Chad was mute, struck dumb from fear.

"I know how you're feeling," the voice continued with mock sympathy. "You've been betrayed." He said this word with particular relish. "You've done so much for them, you've given your all, and what do they do to repay you?" He gave a slow, low laugh that chilled Chad to the marrow.

Yet the words he said were true. He _had_ been betrayed. He had wanted nothing more than to continue things as they were. Was that so much to ask? Hadn't he done so much more for them in return? Didn't he deserve that small recompense?

"But now is not the time for self-pity. How will things ever change if you do nothing but feel sorry for yourself? You had the right idea, my child; they deserve to be punished. They deserve to be destroyed!" His eyes burned with a bright fury.

Fear slowly gave way to anger and self-righteousness. He heard the words he had wanted to hear: they deserved to be punished. He should not feel guilt for trying to destroy the Moonbase, it was no less than they deserved. He wanted to see them suffer as he suffered now--to take away what was important to them as they had done to him. He would make them regret it!

"Welcome into the fold, my child." He held out his dark hand.

"Thank you...Father." Chad took the hand. It was cold as death, and burned.


	2. training

author's note: is it just me, or is the second chapter always the hardest to write? maybe that's why i usually never get past the first! :P

**Chapter 2: Training**

He woke the next morning from a restless sleep with the same heavy numbness, the same lack of motivation. He rubbed his eyes and tried to will himself awake. But a sharp pain in his right hand jolted him from his daze. He looked at his hand--it was red and scarred. The handshake; he had made a deal. What was he promised? And at what price?

Yet life went on as if nothing had happened--he went to football practice, play rehearsals, violin lessons, and sometimes, for seconds at a time, he forgot that he had sold his soul for revenge. But those seconds did not last long. The dull emptiness inside him reminded him as soon as it was pushed from his mind. Days passed this way, then weeks.

Then, _she_ came and confronted him again....

"_You're_ going to train me?!" Chad asked incredulously.

"You need all the help you can get, kid," Cree answered flatly.

"I told you to stop calling me 'kid'."

"Well, now you're my student and I can call you anything I want to."

"I don't believe this! I don't need training from you!"

"Come again? Who was beaten up by that runt, Wally?"

Chad growled in frustration. "That was a fluke! Besides, didn't you kiss Hoagie? I'd say that's a lot more embarrassing."

Cree gaped in horror. "How did you know that?!"

"I hacked into Father's personnel database," he shrugged.

"You're not supposed to do that!"

"What else was I supposed to do these past weeks? I've been sitting here doing nothing--I'm sick of it! I want to go up there and cause some pain!" He pointed in the general direction of the sky, and presumably, the Moonbase.

"Patience, my child, all in good time," came a voice from the depths of his mind. Chad could see from Cree's face that she could hear it as well. They were both wearing the same exact expression of carefully hidden fear. "You'll get your revenge, but first you must train under Cree. She is my finest apprentice."

"Thank you, Father." Cree forced a smile.

"Yes sir," Chad answered less enthusiastically.

And as quickly as it came, the presence in their minds left. An uncomfortable silence followed.

---

Once again inside the mansion, Chad followed Cree as she led him through long, dark corridors. He soon lost track of where he was in the complicated labyrinth of halls. Inside was even larger than it looked from the outside. Finally she stopped at a set of double doors and pushed them open without hesitation. He was relieved though surprised to see daylight, even as he squinted and shaded his eyes. But his eyes adjusted, and soon he was able to look around the room he had entered. It was large and long and empty. One side was entirely lined with windows, which explained the startling brightness.

Cree threw him a wooden sword. "That's your bokuto."

"I know what they're called," responded Chad peevishly. "And I prefer to call them bokken," he added.

"Oh? So you know kenjutsu?"

He only scowled in reply.

She smirked. "All right then, we'll start from the beginning."

---

"Your stance is horrible."

"Shut up."

"Stop saying that," Cree sighed.

"Then stop telling me what to do!"

"It's a little hard to train you without telling you what to do."

"I told you before that I don't need any training from you."

"Is that so? Well, then show me what you've got." She crossed her arms and waited.

Chad stared at the wooden sword in his hand, then glanced up at Cree. He debated her comment for a moment, then, furrowing his brow, grudgingly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Attack me," she stated simply.

"Where's your bokken?"

She chuckled at this. "Oh, believe me, I won't need one."

He frowned at her with narrowed eyes.

"You won't hurt me. I promise."

He so badly wanted to wipe that complacent look off her face. He wanted to prove once and for all that he didn't need schooling from her. Maybe then he'd be able to finally get his revenge. He gripped his sword with both hands and charged at her, raising his bokuto above his head, then brought it down quickly as he approached her.

He didn't even come close. She had anticipated his swing long before he even made it and stepped lightly out of the way. Effortlessly.

"Come on, are you even trying? You aren't holding back because you don't want to hit a girl, are you?"

He swung again, and again missed her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed at his poor technique.

"I'm...attacking...you!" he replied, aiming at her and hitting only air. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," she snickered, "but it's just that you're _so lame!_" She jumped into a back handspring, and in one fluid motion, landed on her hands, split her legs and twisted them sideways, kicking him in the stomach, knocking him off his feet.

Chad struggled to stand, gasping for air. Cree walked over to him calmly.

"I just kicked you in your solar plexus. Stay still for a while."

He glared at her with clenched teeth. He could barely breathe and she wasn't even winded! With much effort, using his wooden sword for support, he stood.

"Careful--don't strain yourself!"

He didn't answer. Or rather, he couldn't, as he was still fighting for breath. Instead he threw down his bokken in disgust and headed for the door.

"Hey--watch it with that bokuto--those things are expensive! They don't grow on trees, you know!" She cracked up at her own joke as Chad left the room.

---

He had expected her to follow after him that day as he left the training room. She didn't. He thought she would confront him the next day at school, crowing her superiority over him, but he didn't see her at all.

He was glad. He never wanted to see her again. And yet....

Once again the days passed with the outward appearance of normality. He returned to his regular schedule. His days were always busy, full of constant activity. But nights were difficult. He began to dread nightfall and the restless hours before sunrise. He was always exhausted, but sleep eluded him. He spent the hours shivering in his bed, wondering if it had always been that cold. When he finally did sleep, he fell into nightmares and woke in a sweat.

---

He walked listlessly in the sickly, florescent-lit halls of his school, passing familiar faces, some of which greeted him. He acknowledged some of them, others he just let pass. He cared so little about anything. He came to realize in the past several weeks that he had no friends at all. Those he thought were his friends were merely people who wanted something or expected something from him. Just like everyone in the KND Global Organization. There were no true friends, no real loyalty. He was alone.

Continuing through the halls, he suddenly encountered her. Cree. She was standing in a small group of people, talking. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

What unusual eyes.

But the moment passed, and he continued on his way.

---

Chad lay lifelessly in his bed after another sleepless night. He would not go to school that day. He was tired of it all--why should he continue his daily routine? Spending his time jumping through hoops others have set before him, he was sick of it. He wondered how Cree spent her days. He vaguely remembered her now, from when they were both part of the KND. By name, if not much else. Numbuh Eleven...she had been known as the one of, if not the best fighter of the KND. He himself had always been better at strategizing and planning, and computer hacking. He fought when necessary, but it certainly had never been his forte.

He felt a prickly chill and knew immediately that he was not alone--in spirit, at least. He shivered and waited for the voice that would inevitably come.

"What are you doing, my child?" The question was harmless enough, but the tone was dark and menacing.

"Nothing," he replied, which was true.

"You must keep up appearances. You must go to school. You must continue your daily routine. You must jump through every worthless hoop set before you."

"Why?"

_"Do not question me._ You are to obey my orders."

The presence left his mind, but his head continued to ring and ache. He felt sick. But he had to obey. Was it fear that impelled him? It was somehow a primal instinct--Father must not be defied.

---

Life felt so pointless. What was he doing? He felt like he was standing still while everyone else was moving forward. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore. Revenge? What was that? He barely even thought about his betrayal any longer. When he did, he would feel a brief rush of anger and hatred, but it would soon pass and the same dull emptiness would return.

In an impulsive attempt at precipitating some sort of action, he returned to the mansion. He found it unlocked and surprisingly easy to enter. He walked through the dark, quiet hallways, vaguely worried that he would lose his way. Somehow the mansion looked different each time he returned to it. Yet he felt something drawing him to a particular destination.

He arrived at a familiar set of doors. He reached out to open it, hesitating for a moment before pushing them open cautiously, slowly, silently. He had returned to the training room. Cree was there, silhouetted against the windows, practicing by herself. She held a metal sword and swung it gracefully through the air, destroying invisible enemies. She spun, then thrust the katana in a fluid movement.

He watched her, amazed. She was flawless. If only he could....

"How long are you going to stand there?" She turned to face him.

He hadn't realized she noticed him.

She walked up to him. "Well?"

He gathered his nerve and requested, "Train me."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Train me, please. I need to become stronger."

"Well, that's pretty obvious." She seemed to consider for a moment. "Will you actually do what I say this time?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. Then after a small scoff of disbelief from her, added, "most of the time."

She grinned. "All right, I'll train you."

---

---

author's note (redux): bizarro does not know kenjutsu. bizarro's only knowledge of kenjutsu comes from watching anime and reading manga, and the occasional live action samurai movie. which is why bizarro's descriptions of sword fighting are extremely vague.  
why is bizarro speaking in the third person? bizarro does not know.


	3. confusion

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

Chad was determined to focus this time. He would pay close attention to Cree's teachings so he would become stronger as quickly as possible. However, there was a new distraction....

"What are you looking at?" demanded Cree, who was inspecting the bokken.

"Nothing," he lied, reddening and turning away. In truth, he had been staring at her--in her skin-tight body suit. She hadn't worn _that_ last time.

She threw him a bokuto, which he didn't notice in time, and dropped. He had been too busy trying not to look at her. He picked it up off the floor. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She let out a somewhat depreciatory chuckle, then picked up a wooden sword herself. "Okay. Remember what we discussed last time? Show me your stance again."

-

Chad found himself knocked to the floor and at the tip of her bokuto once again.

Cree sighed. "Come on, get up. What is wrong with you today? Are you even paying attention?"

"Sorry," he said, for at least the thousandth time that day.

"Apologizing isn't good enough. The only thing you've said today is 'sorry'! You're not even looking at me! How are you supposed to learn anything?"

He inspected the wooden blade of his sword and said nothing.

She walked up to him and snatched the bokuto from him in frustration. "Will you answer me?!" she demanded.

Startled, he looked up, meeting her eyes. They were strangely fascinating.... He suddenly found himself caught between two vastly opposing feelings, and two very different actions. Finally, he pulled away, distinctly uncertain if he was making the right choice. He moved several steps away.

"If you don't want to do this, there's really no point." She made no effort to disguise the impatience in her voice.

"I do. I want to do this." He was at least certain of this.

"Then what's the problem? Talk to me, Chad, I'm not a mind reader."

He was certainly grateful for that. Of course, even if she could read his mind, would she be able to make any more sense of the jumbled feelings than he could?

He forced himself to look up at her. She was so perfect. He hated her for it. Or rather, he wished he could feel that way about her.

"You know what your problem is?" he finally spoke.

Cree pursed her lips warily. "What?"

"You're too perfect. It's annoying."

She laughed at this. "Well, I'm sorry, but that's what I do. I'm the best," she answered glibly.

Chad remembered when that used to be his line. That's right--he was used to being the best. And she came and beat him without even trying. He resented her for it! That must be what he was feeling, that was the cause of his sudden awkwardness, the noticeable thumping of his heart when he was near her--it was the mix of admiration and resentment. It had to be....

Now he could look her in the eye. Now he could walk up to her and snatch his bokken back from her hands. He gripped it tight and prepared himself for an attack. "Now I'm ready."

"Good. But your stance is still wrong."

He glared at her. "Shut up."

Cree sighed, rolling her eyes, then laughed.

---

The final bell rang, and the students exited the school in droves. Chad let himself be shoved along with the crowd, paying little attention to the direction he was going. Once outside, the pack thinned and he looked around. What was he doing out there? He was supposed to be at play rehersal....

It was then that a familiar face caught his eye. He was hard to miss, really, with his "inconspicuous" shades and bald head. Chad saw the boy from a distance, and froze, feeling a rush of hostility and anger that knotted his insides. He instinctively reached for a weapon he knew he didn't have. Nigel hadn't noticed him yet--he could still sneak up on him now and exact his revenge. The world grew eerily still, colors muted and sound hushed. All feeling but one left him--hatred. If it hadn't been for this boy, his life now would have been--

"Chad?"

He heard his name called, as if from far away. It was easily ignored as he approached his enemy. The one who betrayed him....

"Chad? What's wrong?"

Someone came to stand between him and his target. Someone he knew...who...?

Chad blinked several times, reorienting himself, shaking his head clear of the dark, hostile fog. "Cree," he said, finally recognizing her. He shivered. He was freezing.

She studied him. "What just happened there? You totally zoned out."

"I...don't know," he replied truthfully, still shaking from the cold. He avoided looking at her, glancing over to where Nigel was standing just moments before. He was gone.

But Cree continued to stare contemplatively. "It's weird, but I could have sworn..." she mumbled.

"Huh?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing, must have been imagining things." But then she suddenly frowned. "Hey--since when are you taller than me?

"What?" He looked at her, and realized he had to look down, just slightly, to meet her eyes. "Oh...huh. I don't know."

Cree shrugged. "So are we training now?"

"Oh, okay," he answered, walking with her. Then he stopped. "Wait. No, I can't now. I have play rehearsal."

"Play rehearsal," Cree stated, shaking her head incredulously. "Is there any club here at school you haven't joined?

"Well, yeah," replied Chad lamely.

Cree laughed. "I guess I'll see you later, Romeo." Still laughing, she walked away.

Chad pondered her last word for a moment. "Romeo...?" Oh wait, she was referring to his character in the play.... He headed back for the school.

---

TWACK!

His bokken flew from his grip and landed halfway across the room.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"No, that was better," encouraged Cree. "Your movements were much more controlled that time. Let's take a breather, we're both beat.

Chad unceremoniously flopped to the ground and leaned back against the wall. Cree walked over and sat beside him, much more gracefully. She took a draught from her water bottle, then offered it to Chad, which he accepted gratefully.

He handed it back to her after taking several large swallows. "Thanks." He gave her a sidelong glance, taking in her figure as she sat there beside him in her body-hugging outfit. But when his eyes traveled to her face, he saw that she was watching him. He blushed and looked away guiltily. "Crap, she caught me checking her out," and "What does she expect, wearing something like that?" flew through his mind almost simultaneously.

"Uh--isn't it hot, wearing that?" he attempted to explain his staring. He checked her face to see if she bought it. She was smiling. Or was that a smirk?

"No, actually, the material wicks the sweat away from my body, so I keep cool."

"Oh." He looked at her again to ponder over the material of her body suit, and found himself staring again. He turned away hastily, cursing himself silently.

"It's actually very comfortable. Maybe you should try getting one yourself."

Chad conjured a disturbing mental image of this and laughed. "I think I'll pass."

Now Cree was watching him, amused.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, smiling wider.

"No, really--what?"

"You think too much Chad," she laughed. "Don't overanalyze everything." She held the water bottle out to him again. He reached over for it, touching her hand as he took hold of it. For a brief moment she didn't release it, and he glanced up and met her unusual eyes. He suddenly became aware of his pounding heart.

Time must have stopped. They were the only two people in the entire universe that mattered, and the absolute purpose of the human existence was leading up to this very moment as they sat, hands touching, gazing into each other's eyes.

_"You think too much Chad. Don't overanalyze everything."_

Her words came back to echo in his brain. Time regained its rhythm. Cree pulled her hand away, breaking their gaze to lean back against the wall, stretching.

He took a sloppy swig at the bottle, hand shaking. Cold water dribbled down his chin.

---

---

author's note: i just had to make reference to Chad's freakish growth spurt in LEADER. he grew about two feet in two weeks! ha, i know it's because there was supposed to be a season break between END and FUTURE. but still, freakish!  
and in case you were wondering, yeah, Chad is an idiot. ::snerk::


	4. motivation

**Chapter 4: Motivation**

Chad was awake and staring at the ceiling when his alarm went off, beeping shrilly. He reached out and turned it off without looking. He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes. He was so exhausted. He missed sleep. He missed being able to close his eyes and forget about the world in dreams for hours until morning. And he was always so cold, even under the layers of quilts and woolen blankets. He wished for these things--warmth and sleep--was it really so much to ask for? He wished....

But he knew they wouldn't come. And he knew he had to get up, go out, and continue his daily routine. He didn't understand why, just that he had to.

He opened his eyes slowly and tried to find the will to rise from bed. He was going to be late for football practice that morning. Did he used to enjoy football? He couldn't remember. Then he had a full day of classes, plus a Biology exam that afternoon. Was it really necessary to get out of bed for that? Play rehearsal would start right after school. Why had he even auditioned for that part? Perhaps they didn't need him--they could do a version of "Romeo and Juliet" without Romeo. That play was overrated anyways.

And after that...after that would be training with Cree.

He got out of bed and readied himself for the day ahead.

---

They walked together in the snow. The world around them was silent, and they said nothing to disturb it. The only sound was their muffled footsteps.

Cree finally broke the silence once they reached the training room.

"I knew I should have brought a hat and gloves. It's not right for it to be this cold so close to spring! I'm freezing!" She jumped around to warm herself.

"Oh, really?" was all Chad could think of to reply as he pulled off his coat.

"'Oh, really?'" she repeated incredulously. "How can you not be cold?" She crossed over to him and grasped his hands. "Wow, you are warm."

"Am I?" he asked, flushing red and avoiding her eyes. He tried to remind himself that he didn't like her.

"You wouldn't mind if I chopped off your hands and used them as earmuffs, would you?" she joked, pulling up his hands to cover her ears.

"Uh--" Chad stammered uncomfortably.

"Now what can I use to warm my nose...?" she continued playfully. "Oh wait, I know..." she leaned in close to him....

Chad was visibly agitated. His heart was pounding painfully and he felt his knees quickly converting to jelly. She was moving close to him--too close, and her eyes were closing slowly. What was she doing? What should he do? He could feel the sweat prickling on his forehead. He looked at her, then looked away, then looked at her again. His entire frame locked up, he didn't even dare to breathe....

Cree stopped and peeked up at his cringing expression. There was a pause, and then she laughed lightly. "What's wrong with you? I wasn't seriously going to chop your hands off," she said as she released him and stepped back.

He let out a sigh and his muscles relaxed. He turned away so she couldn't see his face. He felt relieved...and miserable.

She tapped him on his shoulder with his bokken, and he took it without meeting her eyes. She was acting as if nothing happened. Nothing did happen....

---

Chad walked sluggishly home. He was exhausted and craved sleep, but knew that when he lay down and closed his eyes, it would elude him. Or worse, he would fall into nightmares, then awaken, terrified.

It was on one of those nights that he had a familiar nightmare--a recurring one he had had for as long as he could remember: he ran from some unknown terror that was coming for him. The ground was uneven and often tripped him, and he would fall, only to get up again and continue running. He called for help, and sometimes, before him, the image of his parents would appear. He would beg and cry and ask them for help, but they would only stand and watch him and tell him to run faster.

But this time was different. For the first time he turned around to see who or what was chasing him. He had never done that before. And immediately he recognized the dark, evil presence that pursued him. It was Father. He grew behind him, engulfing everything in his path, coming ever closer....

Chad backed away, then fell into fathomless nothing and woke screaming in his own bed.

---

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"Thanks," Chad replied flatly. He yawned. "I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He didn't bother to disclose that it had been so long that he'd almost forgotten what it was like to get a night of restful sleep. Sometimes he didn't even bother trying; what was the use of lying awake in bed, shivering, waiting for the nightmares that would inevitably come?

"Right--you just had to perform that play, didn't you? How did that go?"

"Okay," he answered vaguely, which was more or less true, except for the fact that he kept calling "Juliet" "Cree." He figured it was an honest mistake--he did spend hours with her every day, training. "Juliet" was pretty pissed at him, though....

"I'm just glad it's over."

"I can imagine. Maybe now you can get some sleep."

"Yeah, maybe...." He doubted it, though.

"Think fast!" She tossed him a sword.

He caught it--it was much heavier than his regular bokken. He stared at it for a moment, then looked up at her, surprised.

She grinned at his reaction.

He unsheathed it slowly, reverently. He studied the clean, metal blade. "Wow...."

"You really are a quick study. I think you're ready for a katana. Congratulations."

"I...thanks...."

"Kenjutsu with a katana is pretty similar to kenjutsu with a bokuto. The sword's heavier--and sharper, of course, but you get the idea. Now," she pulled out her own sword. It had clearly seen battle. "Let's see if we can ding up that shiny new blade of yours."

---

He woke with a start. It was dark. Where was he? After a moment of disorientation, he realized he was in the training room. Why was he there in the middle of the night? He looked around and saw a figure in the shadows beside him. It was Cree--she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, dozing. He then realized what must have happened.

"Cree...?" he whispered, reaching out tentatively to touch her shoulder.

"Hm?" she murmured, then opened her eyes. "Oh!" She lifted her head. "You fell asleep."

"I'm not the only one."

"I guess not," she yawned. "What time is it? It's dark out."

"It's...almost midnight!" he replied in shock, staring at his watch in disbelief.

"Really? No wonder my back's so sore." She stood, stretching.

"I'm in so much trouble...."

"Give your parents a call and tell them you're on your way home," she shrugged.

"It's too late--they're probably searching the lake for my body by now."

"Stop panicking, I'm sure it'll be fine.

"Once I missed curfew by fifteen minutes and they'd already called the police! How can you be so relaxed? Aren't your parents going to freak?"

Cree laughed. "I drifted in space for over a month, and they barely noticed! I don't think they'll care if I show up after midnight."

He stared at her, bewildered.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't say it to get a moony-eyed look of sympathy from you." She held out her hands to help him up.

He pretended not to notice and stood on his own.

Cree withdrew her hands. "You really should call your parents if they're going to be worried."

"You're right." Chad pulled out his cell phone as they walked out together.

"Hello? Mom?" he began, before yanking away the phone at the screaming emanating from the speaker. He glanced sheepishly at Cree.

She raised her eyebrows. "You weren't kidding about them."

"I'm sorry, Mom, I lost track of the time. I'm sorry...."

-

They walked mostly in silence after that, until they reached Cree's house.

"You really didn't have to walk me home, you know."

"It's on the way to my place anyways." He looked up to the window of her room, remembering when he was last there.

Cree turned to head towards her house. "Well, I guess I'd better--"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

She paused at this sudden change in subject. "Sorry, I just thought you needed the sleep. I meant to wake you in an hour or--"

"No, I'm not mad or anything. You were right. I did need the sleep." Then--and afterwards, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he did it--he took one of her hands in both of his and held it briefly. He focused on her hand rather than her face, so he couldn't see her reaction--didn't want too see it, even. "Thanks," he said quickly, then just as quickly released her, turned, and ran for home.

---

---

author's note: this chapter probably could (should?) have been a continuation of the last one, but whatever.  
and you may ask, "if Chad has a cell phone, why didn't his parents just call him when he missed curfew?" it's because Chad uses his cell phone the way i do--as a portable pay phone. never turns it on.  
i'm also realizing that the time frame of this fic is really unclear. several months are supposed to have gone by since chapter one (when it was presumably fall and the beginning of the school year) and now it's early spring, as Cree says in this chapter. which means Chad has been rehearsing for the same play for all this time. now, i never was a member of the drama club (save that time in junior high when i got to hand costume changes to the actors, but i digress) but i'm pretty certain rehearsals don't last six months. let's just say they wanted to be _really thorough._ haha!  



	5. break

**Chapter 5: Break**

He ran in blind terror from the evil who he now knew. He slipped as he ran, only to get back up and continue running.

"Help, someone!"

He saw his dad, who cheered, "Run faster, son!" before disappearing.

"Dad! Help, please!"

His mom smiled at him. "Keep running, dear!" she said before dissolving into nothing.

Alone. Once again there was no one but him and the darkness.

But there was something--someone else. One final light, shining before him.

"Cree!" he called. She was ahead of him, a distant, bright, beacon of hope.

The darkness grew behind him, swallowing everything in its path. But if he could just reach her, everything would be okay.

He could feel the evil growing closer, but he kept running, fixing his eyes upon her. But then--

"Did you think she would save you?" questioned the darkness within his own mind.

Chad looked to her, his final hope. She turned, slowly, gazing upon him with indifferent eyes.

He wanted to call to her again, but his voice caught in his throat.

She regarded him for a moment, then turned away and vanished.

Alone.

"No," he gasped, and fell.

---

"You seem awfully quiet today," Cree observed.

"Huh? Oh--I'm just...tired."

"Hm," she murmured sympathetically.

Chad readied himself for another attack, gripping tight the hilt of his katana. But Cree lowered her weapon, watching him.

"You know, Chad, I think you push yourself too hard."

He maintained his fighting stance. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you just do too much. If it's not football, it's drama club. If it's not drama club, it's violin lessons, or tutoring, or whatever it is you do in the 'Young High Society Society'"

"And your point is?"

"Finals are coming up pretty soon, and we could both use a little more time. Is it really necessary to train two-three hours a day?"

He straightened, staring at her, dumbstruck. He felt as if he were being strangled. He should have known....

"I mean, what exactly are we training for, anyways?" she continued. "We can afford to take off a few weeks, right?"

He sheathed his katana, then looked up at Cree with the expression of one horribly betrayed. He had piled all his hopes on her. He had believed that with her, he could win back his soul. What a fool he had been. He bit down hard on his lower lip. He would not let her see how much he hurt.

"What--what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said in a low voice that he attempted to keep steady. "I should go, I don't want to waste any more of your time." He headed towards the door.

"Aw, Chad, you know I didn't mean it that way."

He shut the door with a resounding boom behind him.

-

He ran. Through the dark, twisted corridors of the mansion, until he reached outside. Once outside he ran, through the dim, empty streets, past quiet houses. He ran until he thought he would collapse from exhaustion, and even then continued. Could he outrun his emotions? His anger and stupidity? He stopped, fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "God, I'm such an idiot."

He could hear laughter in his head.

"I HATE YOU!" he roared at the darkening sky. The laughter continued. This was _his_ fault; _he_ was the one who planted the seed of doubt in his mind. But even as he lay the blame, he knew it to be a lie. It was his own stupid fault. "...I hate myself."

He sat there, alone in the middle of the street, vaguely hoping that a passing truck would wipe him from existence.

A soft sound woke him from his daze, and he turned abruptly towards it. A small figure was approaching--a familiar one. They made eye contact and immediately recognized one another.

The Australian brat.

Something snapped in Chad's brain. The next thing he knew, he had pinned the boy against a fence and was throttling him with the side of his sheathed katana. The world around him grew strangely silent as he watched the child slowly turn purple. Extinguishing this life came surprisingly naturally to him.

"I...will...kill...you."

Chad's eyes took on an eerie, crazed, light.

Chad was pulled away roughly, and the other boy dropped to the ground, wheezing for breath.

"What are you doing?!" Cree demanded.

"Getting revenge." He shook her off, barely even registering her presence. He _would_ kill this boy. No one would stop him.

"You just tried to strangle a ten-year-old!"

"Stay out of this. It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't. I didn't train you so you could go and do this."

He turned on her with cold eyes. "I don't need your training. I don't need you."

He regretted his words the instant he said them. Why did he say that? He stared up at her unreadable face. Was she angry? Was she hurt? He opened his mouth to apologize, to take it back, but no words came.

She fixed her inscrutable eyes on him for a long moment. Finally, she said, "Goodbye, Chad." She turned and walked away.

Why did those words hurt so much? He felt a horrible crushing within his chest as he watched her go.

Which was followed immediately by a sharp kick on his side, and he went down, hitting the pavement.

"Ha! Stupid, cruddy teenager!" crowed the boy as he staggered away.

That kid was surprisingly difficult to kill. Chad reached for his katana, then stopped. His motivation was draining and the darkness was pressing in; the horrible, empty nothingness. Why should he bother? It wasn't worth the effort. He lay on the street and slowly grew cold and numb. Feeling nothing was better.

---

"You lost your purpose during training. I shall have to steer you on the proper course."

Chad lay still, frozen and insentient. "No," he wanted to say, but lacked the energy for even that.

"Have you forgotten your revenge?"

_...Revenge._

Using strength and resolve not his own, he got up. He picked up his katana and walked, slowly, mechanically.

---

Life no longer had meaning. He would get his revenge--he would destroy Moonbase, and then it would be over. KND Moonbase...he had almost forgotten about the entire organization. But now that he was focused again, they would pay. Everything was their fault, anyways. He remembered now--they had ruined his life.

Cree was just...a distraction. She trained him and he was now stronger, that was true, but everything else, the confused emotions, the fleeting contentment, went against his true purpose. He realized that now. Yet even as he told himself that, his chest clenched painfully, rejecting the thought. But he would ignore it, and eventually even that pain would go away. He was better off without her. Of course, he was never actually with her.... He put away his katana--out of sight, out of mind.

He would need a new weapon, a different one. One that he could call his own.

-

"Thanks, Mom, Dad," he called as he left his house, carrying a small arsenal of weaponry. They couldn't reply, but at least they still had their sight....

---

He took a path he had taken before, covering Germany, Tunisia, Brazil, but this time, he was the hunter, not the hunted. In his wake he left dozens of stupefied KND operatives, thanks to his parents' technology and his own modifications. He was rather proud of the stupifier grenade, which could take out all operatives in a thirty-foot radius. But it was all business, not pleasure. It would all lead up to destroying the Moonbase. Though he did admit to a certain grim satisfaction at taking down his former teammates. Hearing their screams of panic as he approached, then silencing them, afforded him a small feeling of triumph. Now they'd regret the day they made an enemy out of him.

It was an exhausting job, but of course sleep never came. However, the cold he used to feel day and night was replaced with numbness. On nights when he wasn't hunting, he lay in bed, staring out the window, thinking nothing, feeling nothing, just watching as it grew slowly, slowly brighter. Was he even alive at all?

---

---

author's note: haha, Chad stupified his parents! i can hear the social workers coming for me....

ok, finally, some plot! i was looking over the last few chapters, and it was like:  
chapter 1: angst. Chad joins up with Father.  
chapter 2: angst. Chad starts training with Cree.   
chapter 3: Chad likes Cree, but is too stupid to realize it. oh, and angst.  
chapter 4: do i even need to say?  
anyways, yeah, the next chapter will be the last, i swear by my wacom tablet!

oh, and copy and paste the urls into your browser for pics:  
anzwers.org/free/bizarro/images/chadsketch.html  
anzwers.org/free/bizarro/images/crazychad.html


	6. acceptance

**Chapter 6: Acceptance**

He ran from the darkness that grew rapidly behind him. His feet stuck in the boggy ground, as if the very earth were fighting against him. He screamed for help, desperately calling out for assistance. Where was everybody?

He could see them now, his parents, his former friends, they all stood by and watched as he fled for his life, his soul, even. He begged them for aid, but they only stared blankly in return. How could they be so cruel? How could they stand back and watch him suffer, emotionlessly? But then he remembered--it was his fault. He had taken their freedom, left them with nothing but their sight. He had done this.

He slowed, then stopped. The evil and darkness rushed forward to overtake him....

---

He ran, his bare feet hitting the rough pavement. Each step was a stab of pain, but he couldn't stop, he had to keep running. It was a continuation of the nightmare, only this time it was different; this time he wasn't aimlessly running away--he had a destination. In his blind panic, he ran to the only one he could think of.

"Cree!" he yelled as he slammed against her window. He could vaguely make out her sleeping form as she jolted awake.

She approached the window where he was precariously perched. She stared at him in shock. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" she demanded through the glass.

"Let me in!" he shouted.

"Why should I let a raving maniac into my room?"

_"Please,"_ he begged, desperate tears streaming down his face.

She hesitated. Then opened the window.

He collapsed inside and landed in a heap on the floor. He didn't remember what happened afterwards, only that it was warm and he was safe.

---

He woke slowly from fuzzy, half-remembered dreams. It was warm. It was nice. It was...strange. He opened his eyes. Where was he? He slowly began to remember as he looked around his dim surroundings. He was in her room. In her bed. And just as he realized that, he saw her sitting at a desk in the corner, poring over a textbook beside a small lamp. She glanced over in his direction and seemed surprised to see him sitting up.

"You're awake."

He stared at her, suddenly embarrassed. The terror he had felt just hours earlier was only a faint memory now and he realized he must have seemed like a lunatic, screaming at her window. He should leave, he decided.

He stammered an apology and bolted for the door. He heard her call, "Wait!" just as his foot made impact with the floor. He was caught off-guard by the jolt of pain and immediately lost his footing, crashing to the ground. So much for a quick getaway. He pushed himself off the floor and looked at his feet. They were wrapped in bandages, and slightly oozing blood.

"I just patched you up, don't go tearing out of here like that!" She was wearing an exasperated smile. "Here--let me help you up. You can sleep in my bed. I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight after that scare you gave me earlier anyways." She held out her hand.

He ignored it and instead pulled his knees to his chest and huddled on the floor. Why did he always act like such a fool around her? He could feel tears of shame in his eyes, which only furthered his exasperation with himself.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She was silent, and he didn't dare look up at her.

"Why don't you hate me? I hate myself...."

She watched him for a second as he sat hunched on the floor, then sighed. Slowly she kneeled down beside him. "Oh, Chad," she murmured, her voice full of pity. Then she slapped him hard across his face. The sound of it rang in the stillness of the room.

He stared in shock, immobile.

She smiled. "Chad, you are so stupid," she said sweetly. She stood, then returned to her desk.

He sat there and clutched his cheek in stunned silence. Then he crawled sheepishly back into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

---

He woke just before dawn to find her lying beside him. He didn't feel awkward, self-conscious, or uncomfortable. He just watched as she took slow, deep, regular breaths. He moved closer until he could feel her gentle breath on his face.

He put his arms around her and felt whole. Not sad and broken, as he had felt for months. He realized she was all he wanted, all he needed....

-

"Chad?"

He reluctantly opened his eyes to see her peering at him as she stood beside the bed.

"Finally. I was just about to check for a pulse."

Now fully awake, but still disoriented, he turned to stare at the empty side of the bed where Cree had just been sleeping. Was it just a dream? It couldn't have been, it had seemed so real, he could still remember how she felt in his arms--soft, and so warm....

"Where...?" he began, but didn't know how to finish.

"Come on, we'd better get going."

"Going?"

"To the Moonbase. It's time."

---

He sat purposelessly staring out the small port window as they traveled through space to the moon. He clutched his katana, wishing it would give him strength. He felt sick to his stomach--maybe it was just jitters. At any rate, it would soon be over.

Cree was suiting up on the other side of the transport. He avoided looking at her. He had always imagined going through this alone. To have her here with him felt somehow wrong. And she was so calm, it almost made him feel more nervous in comparison.

"Father said you've taken out about 75% of the Operatives. So when we attack, there won't be many to come to their aid when they call for backup."

Chad nodded, but continued to avoid eye contact.

"Since detaching Moonbase and setting it on a collision course with the Sun didn't work last time, we're just going to do the obvious thing and blow--"

"Stop."

"What? Am I going too fast for you?"

"No, it's just that.... Why are you here?"

She stared at him with a quizzical expression. "I've been training for this for a long time."

"Yeah, but I mean--you seem so...well adjusted. I'm--I'm _angry_. I was thrown aside like old trash after all I did for them, and now this is...this is _revenge_. But you're not like me, you're--why aren't you angry?"

"Of course I'm angry," she replied simply. "But we knew what we were getting into when we signed up. Thirteen--that's the cut off age, no exceptions." She frowned pensively.

He studied her. "Then why are you here now?"

She didn't answer for a long moment. She then looked up at him with her striking eyes. Her mask of certainty had slipped away and she seemed...lost.

Chad watched her as she pondered this. It dawned on him that he didn't care what her answer was. All that mattered was that he was here with her now. He didn't care about the Global KND Organization, he didn't want to destroy the Moonbase, he didn't need revenge...as long as he could be near her.

He inched towards her. "Cree...there's something I want to tell you."

She gazed at him, questioningly.

"I...I know I always act like such a jerk around you. I wanted to say I'm sorry..."

Her expression softened. "You don't have to--"

"...and the reason.... You see, I thought.... I was wrong, and...stupid, but..."

He moved still closer to her. Her smile faded as she peered at him in wonder. He bent towards her--her lips.

"I..." he continued, barely a whisper, "I lo--"

A shocking chill similar to being plunged into a tub of ice water halted the scene. They both froze: feelings, expressions completely changed.

"The time to destroy the Kids Next Door has arrived, my apprentices," Father's voice echoed in their heads. "Ready yourselves for battle."

Chad felt suddenly ill, dizzy. He turned away from Cree and leaned his weight on the console, shutting his eyes tight. He had made a deal, there was no backing out now, it was too late.

He could hear Cree as she walked over to the pod's controls to ready the craft for landing.

This would soon be over. He would do this, he would destroy the Moonbase, and then he would be free. Then, maybe....

"Free? Oh no, my child, you will never be free. Destroying Moonbase is only one small part of my plan. You must do my bidding as long as you're useful to me."

"What? That wasn't the deal!" Chad shouted aloud.

Cree looked up at him, startled; she obviously hadn't heard the last part of the conversation.

He met her eyes, desperate, trapped, but didn't know what to say.

---

Once inside the Moonbase, they split up to plant explosives at strategic points of the base, neutralizing any operatives they met along the way. Chad continued doggedly down the familiar dark hallways of the Moonbase, thinking frantically, even as he set and wired the bombs. He was trapped. Would he have to do this for the rest of his life? How could he escape? When would it be over?

He stared at the katana at his side and slowly unsheathed it. If he died, then it would be over. He tested the sharpness of the blade against his thumb. He could slit his own throat....

He shivered. He couldn't. As much as he may want to be free of Father, he couldn't deny that he still wanted to live. There had to be another way.

Maybe...

...maybe...

_...when they're all dead._ Maybe once he'd wiped every last member of the Global KND Organization from existence--

Something small and hard hit him from behind. Whirling around, he swung his blade just in time to slice through the next projectile. A gumball. Figures. But it was his attacker that caught his attention. He'd recognize that bald head anywhere. Once again, something in his mind shattered. The world drained of sound and color, and he stopped thinking. His muscles tensed for action.

"Give up, traitor, we don't have to do this the hard way," said Numbuh One, with typical seriousness.

Chad scoffed. "Traitor? I thought that was _my_ line!" And with that, he charged straight at his enemy, destroying the gumball rifle with one swing of his katana. One more swing and he'd take off Cue-ball's head--

Clang! Something ricocheted off of the blade, distracting him just long enough to give Numbuh One a chance to jump to safety. Chad looked around to see Numbuh Five training a carrot cannon on him. Her fierce glare was almost laughable. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of something being fired at him, and he quickly slashed at it. Two halves of a teddy bear fell to the ground. He heard a squeak of dismay, then Numbuh Three stepped into the light, holding a teddy bear launcher. Sensing movement behind him, he turned just in time to block the bulk of a mustard splatter, but left himself open to a laser attack from the side. He staggered a few steps sideways, but wasn't seriously injured--it had probably been set to "ouch." Numbuhs Two and Four came forward, their faces already shining with victory.

But it wasn't over. He wasn't going to go down without taking a few of them with him. His eyes gleamed, cold and cruel.

Numbuh One, now unarmed, approached him. He looked at Chad gravely from over his shades. "Come on, Chad," he stated in a quiet voice, "you know you can't win."

Chad glared at him--this child--he had no idea what he was going through. How could he understand the betrayal of being rejected by his teammates? He was so naive, trusting in his team...and yet the way they gathered around Nigel so protectively--they would do anything for him...it...disgusted him. He himself had been the best, "legendary", even, but never did he have a team this loyal. Why? He tightened his grip on his sword and clenched his jaw, readying to strike--

A shadow, barely noticed, dropped into their midst.

"No--stop." It was Cree.

"No one can stop me. If this is how it's gonna end, I'm going down fighting!" He turned his back on her and focused his attention on his enemies, his former friends, who prepared themselves for battle.

She put her arms around him, wrapping him in a tight, warm embrace. "Chad...let it go...."

"What are you doing? Stop it." But already his will to fight was ebbing.

"Its over...let it go," she whispered.

He briefly struggled against her, but soon his muscles went slack and his katana fell to the ground. He slumped to the floor, suddenly exhausted. It was warm again, he thought hazily, as he felt her heart beating against him.

---

Numbuh 86 gloated as usual as they were being strapped into the decommissioning module. He had stood by many times to witness this process, and had always been irritated by the sound of her voice as she taunted the teenagers. But now his reaction was closer to terror. This process that he had been avoiding for so long--he was finally going to face it. His heart, which had been a dead, frozen lump in his chest just moments ago, now pounded painfully against his ribcage. He turned his head to look at the one source of solace in the entire room. She was watching him, with concern in her eyes. But he could tell that the concern was not at all for herself. How could she be so brave?

"It'll be okay," she whispered. She smiled at him, which he tried to return, but couldn't.

She extended her hand to take his, which he reached out to gratefully before the operative strapping them in rudely separated them. Cree gave the boy a glare with her beautiful, terrifying eyes, and he hesitated, looking to Numbuh 86 for instructions. She frowned and shook her head, but Numbuh One stepped in.

"Let them," he said quietly.

While there was a flash of resentment at this obvious act of pity, Chad nonetheless felt thankful. He reached out for Cree's hand and held it tight, as Numbuh 86 shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, teenagers, let's get this over with," she jeered. The machine activated.

He could feel his most treasured memories being pulled from him. Being a KND operative meant everything to him, it was the only thing he had ever felt he could call his own. Everything else--violin lessons, honor society, football--had been pushed upon him, he never had a choice. And now it felt like he was falling into dark depths leaving his only happy experiences far behind. Everything that was precious to him--gone.

Everything but one. It glowed, warm and bright, within his own heart. He turned away from his old memories to see where he was heading. She was there. And he realized that he wasn't falling, he was moving forward. She held out her hand to him, smiling, fearless. He grasped it, holding it tight....

_Sometimes, you have to let go and grow up...._

---

They walked together in the sun, holding hands. It was one of those perfect days when it wasn't too hot, and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue. Everybody wanted to be out to enjoy the weather. But they ignored the crowds, strolling, not going anywhere in particular. The destination didn't matter as long as they were together.

They got ice cream cones in the park. The second they stepped away from the ice cream truck, a bald kid in shades smashed into Chad, and soft serve splattered to the floor.

"Come on, team, they're getting away!" shouted the child as the truck suddenly sped off. A small group of children charged out of nowhere in pursuit, shouting various battle cries.

Chad looked at the sorry remains of his ice cream. "Kids," he shrugged, glancing at Cree.

She shielded her cone protectively. "Don't look at me, this one's mine."

He pouted.

Cree laughed. "Big baby," she murmured, holding out her ice cream to him. He smiled and gently pushed it aside, bending forward instead to meet her lips.

-fin-

---

---

author's note: it's done! hahahahahahahahahaha....!! ok, so it might not be significant for any of you, but this is the first fanfic i've ever finished. ever.

i know it's riddled with plot holes and unresolved issues, and things go unexplained. that's the hard part about it being told from Chad's point of view, because he's an idiot, and he doesn't understand what's going on most of the time. i'm almost tempted to do a version of this fic from Cree's POV, but it's more difficult for me to get into her head. (clearly i identify more with the idiot.) maybe a sequel would suffice. there are all those unresolved issues to deal with. i'll have to think about it....

also, more pics, (copy and paste to view):  
anzwers.org/free/bizarro/images/fallen6.html  
anzwers.org/free/bizarro/images/decomchad.html


End file.
